Birthday Luck
by KayCay
Summary: Nathan insisted he didn't want anything on his birthday, not even a simple birthday cake. Amber's about to change his decisions. Birthday special, one-shot. Rated T for suggestive adult themes, R&R.


_***Cue the cheesy-as-hell birthday song* For the sake of me, my birthday bruises and you guys, I've decided to do a quick one-shot about my famous SR pairing. Honestly, it really and truly should be the other way around but oh well. This has no context, btw, but is at least a month after the birth of Hunter and Dante. Hope you Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

He sighed deeply, feet up on his desk and a hand behind his head as he took a short swig of his Jack Daniel's. Today was a normal day for the 3rd Street Saints but for Nathan... It was a different situation. Today was his birthday, and he dreaded every single second of it. His Twitter was flooded with fan mentions, Instagram literally having his face on everyone's profile and inbox spammed with secret, sexy messages.

He scowled, putting the glass down and went back to researching his own wife on Wikipedia. Don't ask him why, he just _is._ There was pictures of her when she. Was younger, and she was just adorable, with her silver, beady eyes and huge grin plastered on her face. _"Amber-Leigh Taylor Collins..."_ He mumbled, smirking softly at the main picture of her. She was holding a grenade pin between her teeth and was pointing her trademark guns at the camera, a scheming smile on his face. "Always sexy as hell."

He quickly changed programmes on the computer and combed his hair back, footsteps warning him of a presence. "Holy shit, we need to do that again!" Exclaimed his wife excitedly, forcefully high-fiving the woman beside her, as if they were like generic _'homies'_.

"You two have fun?"

_"Too much..._ Canada, we need to go to the next street race. That shit was too awesome."

"Whenever you're ready, Taylor. And happy birthday, Boss. Everyone's been telling me you don't really like balloons and cake on your special day so I gotcha this..." She tossed him keys and he caught it in a palm, recognising the two initials dangling on it.

_"How did..._ How did you get my keys?"

"Oh, I took 'em," Amber said, crossing her arms and cocking up a brow. "We just needed your car for a little summin'."

"Like what?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Uh, it better not be a fucking huge teddy bear with a watch and chocolates. That kinda thing is so cheesy, it's irritating."

_"Oh no,_ not a teddy bear. I know you're not into that kinda thing."

"Oh my God, what time is it?"

"Um... 10: 36."

_"Shit!_ I gotta go; Jerry must be waiting on me. I'll see you two later."She clicked her tongue and winked in sync, Amber waving briefly at her close friend as she turned the corner. A sigh escaped, and she dropped her shoulders, peering at Nathan who was typing away at the keyboard. She purposely zipped down her hoodie and strode towards him, his ears twitching as he turned, his arms opening to gracefully catch her in his arms.

She cupped his face with both hands, "How's your birthday babe? _Fun? No?_ Tell me."

He sighed, his arms curled tightly around her waist and she chuckled, her hair covering both their faces. "It's been okay. I have too many fans so stepping even a hair out of this place is a death sentence."

"Aww. Nate's worried that he could've been raped."

_"Ha, ha,_ I should kill you."

_"Try me."_

"I have. On several occasions." Her smile touched his lips and he tilted his head to make the kiss fit properly, her hair being flicked back and she blinked.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Maybe, you should get some rest. You seem so tired..."

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Order me some new guns." She kissed him again and broke away from him, peering outside and adjusting her garment again, sipping it down all the way and exposing her bikini. Nathan couldn't help but watch her chest; he swore she's grown at least two bra cups. The snaps of fingers tore him away from his daydream, and he smiled weakly as her brows furrowed.

_"Watching my boobies..._ Stop watching them." Then she suddenly blushed, as if she remembered something extremely cringe-worthy. And didn't she look like a darling when she blushed. "You know I don't like it when you watch my boobies. It's like I can feel you watching them. I mean, they're just there!"

"I know they're just there, that's why I watch them."

"I hate you, Nathan."

"I love you too, baby girl," he told her as she walked off, causing her to flip him off and he laughed quietly, before switching back to the browser page.

OoOoO

He snorted as he lifted his head from the keyboard, the monitor off and the familiar humming of the hard drive not apparent in the warm air. Rubbing his eyes, he sniffed and noticed a folded note with _N_ written largely on it. "What the?"

Reaching for it, he checked the time as he done so and groaned as his lips curved downwards. Guess he passed out in the middle of ordering new weaponry. When he unfolded the paper, the words injected energy into his veins, one at a time.

_Nathan, as soon as you wake up, go to the bedroom. Your... Present is waiting._

He didn't finish reading it, because the note smelled like candyfloss heaven. Triggered by his urges, he shot out of the chair and passed through the gym, the main hall illuminated by the city's lights. The unique scent caught his nose again and he smirked wickedly, climbing the stairs and opening the door, and he froze in his place.

Amber was sitting peacefully at the side of the bed with only her purple and black-lace bra and thong on, her hair swept on one shoulder, while casually eating strawberries and melted chocolate. _Damn, those heels._ Simple but sophisticated. Humming at the man that finally entered, she stood up from her place and slowly strolled to him, his eyes instantly lit up with desire.

There was this song in the air, a song he's heard Amber sing many times. _Body Party._ She shifted her weight onto one foot, "It was about time, I was starting to doubt my own existence."

"Now, why would I wanna miss this?"

"So... What do you think about your present?"

He snagged her waist and picked her up, a little squeal emitting from her and she was forced to lock her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. His voice became husky and seductive, "The best I've had for a while."

"Really?"

_"Hm mm..._ You need to wear this often. Drives me crazy."

"Just tell me... And I might just surprise you. I was gonna send you a text but I ain't about that life... I love you, and I want you to know that right now, I'm the luckiest woman alive."

_"Damn right."_

"One more thing: Happy Birthday, my sexy-ass husband! Sadly, I didn't have time to get wrapped up." He sighed, watching her bottom lip being nibbled on and started moving, gently dropping her on the bed but at the same time, hotly locking lips with her. She sighed, feeling his soft lips flow down her face, under her chin and to her neck, where she hissed in ecstasy and held him tighter.

_"Nathan..."_ she whispered, her hands balling his t-shirt tightly while his actions made her lost in their own little world.

* * *

**_Ta dah! Did this today, edited today, posted today. I don't know, I just wanted to write something to cover the delay of Counterplay. Much love, Saints! :*_**


End file.
